


Cross My Heart

by flightlesscrow



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, I don't know what to tag this as lol, Kissing, M/M, Not really angsty but sorta??? Not rlly tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend wanted LevYaku so,,, here ya go fam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross My Heart

“Yaku-san…” Yaku jumped and dropped his shirt that he was about to put on at the sound of his name being called hesitantly into the empty locker room. He had thought he was alone. 

“Yes, Lev?” Yaku sighed, knowing it was the lanky, silver-haired young teen who was with him. He’d memorized the sound of Lev’s voice by now, having worked with him so much on his recieves. He’d never heard it so quiet before, though, so slow and careful. He was worried about what it was about. Slipping his shirt over his head, he waited patiently for Lev to speak.

“I, um,” Lev stuttered, silently walking towards Yaku. “Um, what-what, uh…”   
  
“Lev.” Yaku finished pulling his shirt over his head and turned to look up at the tall boy standing beside him. He wrinkled his eyebrows in concern, not sure if Lev’s words were going to be good.  _ Probably not, if he’s this scared to tell me,  _ Yaku thinks to himself. Lev usually told him everything, and despite the two year age difference, the two quickly became close friends.

“I, um. Well,” Lev struggled to find the right words. “Um. S-say I had a hypothetical crush on someone. H-how should I ask them out on a date..?” Lev rushed out. His words were quick and jumbled, and Yaku barely understood him. 

“Um, it depends who it is. Not everyone’s the same. Maybe if you describe them, I could be more help?” Yaku suggests, taking a seat on the bench by the lockers. He motions for Lev to sit beside him.

“Um, they’re short-” Lev starts, sitting down beside Yaku.

“Everyone’s short compared to you.” Yaku says, glancing at Lev. He giggles as a light blush dusts Lev’s cheeks.

“I-I guess so… Anyways, they have light brown hair and brown eyes, and y-they’re really good at sports, and I haven’t known them for a long time but I’m already really comfortable around them, like I can tell them anything.” Lev says nervously. His eyes shift to look at different things around the room instead of at Yaku. 

Yaku felt a strange sense of jealously begin to burn in his chest at the thought of another person being close to Lev like that. He wasn’t sure why, but he wanted to be the only person Lev came to with everything. He wasn’t gonna keep Lev from being happy, though.

“I think you should just tell them how you feel. If you’re that close, the worst that could happen was they could say no and things go back to normal, right?” Yaku supplies.

“Okay.” Lev takes a deep breath and stands up. 

“Okay, well, it’s getting late, I should probably head ou-”

“I like you, Yaku-san.” Lev says with his eyes squeezed shut. He doesn’t want to see the expression on Yaku’s face. 

Yaku just stands there in stunned silence. He knows he should say something. He can’t find words to describe the light feeling that pushes all the jealousy away. He feels like he’s glowing, and also that he’s about to burst from happiness and embarrassment. He’s also unsure, though.

“Lev, are you sure?” It’s Yaku’s turn to be hesitant now. 

“Yes!” Lev says a little too loud. He covers his mouth with his hands as his eyes spring open in surprise. He glances around before lowering his voice and speaking his next words. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Yaku shifts under Lev’s intense gaze. He looks away from Lev, opting to look at his shoes instead. He could think of a million reasons why he wouldn’t be good for Lev, but he doesn’t voice them and instead just shrugs. 

“Lots of reasons…” Yaku says as he feels Lev continue to look at him. He looks up and meets Lev’s eyes, feeling his own eyes prick with tears. He bites his lip and brings a hand up to wipe them away before they can fall, and Lev is by his side in an instant.

“Yaku?! Are you okay? I mean, you’re not, obviously, but what’s wrong? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset.” 

“No, it’s not that. You didn’t do anything.” Yaku says, turning his head away but he’s stopped by a gentle but firm grip on his jaw. 

“Yaku, please look at me.” Lev softly whispers. Yaku refuses for a minute or two, trying to get out of the grip Lev has on him, but he finds he’s completely entangled by long, lanky limbs and warm body heat. He eventually glances up at Lev’s face, realizing his attempts at getting away were futile. 

“What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing, just,” Yaku mumbles the rest of his sentence.

“What?”   


“Just, I-I’m afraid. That I wouldn’t be good enough for you. That I wouldn’t make you happy. That I wouldn’t be able to give you what you want. And then you’ll leave without warning.” Yaku says quietly, breaking eye contact with Lev. His heart is racing at the admittance of his feelings.

“Oh, Yaku.” Lev sighs and pulls Yaku close. He wraps surprisingly strong arms around Yaku’s tiny frame, and Yaku melts into the touch, feeling his quickened heart beat slow. 

“You’re enough.” Lev punctuates this with a kiss to the top of Yaku’s head. “You  _ already  _ make me so,so happy.” Another kiss, this time pulling away so he can lean down to kiss Yaku’s temple. “You don’t owe me anything, so don’t worry about trying to please me.” A kiss to Yaku’s cheek. “I won’t leave you until you tell me to go.” A chaste kiss to Yaku’s lips. 

“Promise?” Yaku says meekly.

“Cross my heart.” Lev replies.

“Lev…” Yaku whispers against Lev’s lips when they pull away, quickly capturing them in another kiss. He wraps his arms around Lev’s neck, bringing his hands up to softly card his fingers through Lev’s hair. Lev brings his arms from around Yaku’s middle back to his lower back, and pulls Yaku closer to himself as they kiss. 

When they break apart for air, Lev straightens his posture. His back was beginning to hurt from bending in an awkward position for so long due to the severe height difference between he and Yaku. 

Yaku, seeming to sense this, nods to himself. “I have an idea.” He speaks to no one in particular. He guides Lev to sit down on the bench, while he himself sits on Lev’s lap with his legs on either side of Lev. 

Lev swoops in to steal another kiss from Yaku. Yaku puts his hands back in Lev’s hair, while Lev places his hands on Yaku’s hips gently, as if he were afraid of breaking him. 

They sat like that for a while, completely content with making out and ignoring the outside world. When they finally pull away from each other, Yaku laughs at Lev’s disheveled appearance; ruffled, messed up hair (as well as shirt) and slightly swollen, cherry red lips. He doesn’t look any better than lev does, however.

“Better?” Yaku teases, leaning in to nuzzle his face into Lev’s neck.

“Mmm, yeah. Hey, d’you wanna go out next Saturday night? We can see a movie and get dinner or whatever you wanna do.” Lev asks, squeezing Yaku’s sides softly. His heart skips a beat as he hears Yaku’s soft laugh.

“Sounds good. Text me the details, then?” Yaku says to his new boyfriend. Wow, Lev is his  _ boyfriend. _ It feels nice, Yaku realizes, to admit that, albeit just in his head. 

“Mmkay. Do you want me to walk you home?” Lev asks the smaller boy who’s still sitting on his lap, though he makes no movements to get up from his seat (even if it is because Yaku is still there).

“Sure,” Yaku replies. They continue to sit like that, however, with Yaku’s soft breaths on Lev’s neck and Lev fiddling with the hem of Yaku’s shirt. He pauses when he feels Yaku’s eyelashes flutter against his neck, and feels Yaku’s breathing even out. He realizes with a small smile that Yaku has fallen asleep. He sighs contentedly and wraps his arms under Yaku’s underside as he stands up. He feels Yaku mumble something in his sleep as he wraps his legs around Lev’s waist and his arms around Lev’s neck. 

He maintains his hold on Yaku as he leans down to grab both he and Yaku’s things from the floor. He fishes keys to the gym out of Yaku’s pocket and closes and locks the gym doors behind him as he walks out of them. He contemplates taking Yaku home, but decides to just go to his own house instead. One, because it’s closer, and he knows his mom wouldn’t mind. Two, because Yaku is getting heavy. 

He walks the three blocks from the gym to his house and awkwardly rings the doorbell. He blushes under his mom’s gaze as she looks at her son holding three bags of volleyball things and a sleeping boy in his arms. She smiles, though, and lets him in, telling him she’ll call Yaku’s mother and say Yaku came over to help Lev study but they got tired and fell asleep, and she didn’t have the heart to wake them up. Yaku’s mother understood, and Lev is given permission to take Yaku up to his room, where he sets him gently on his bed. 

He thanked his mother in his head for being so cool and understanding as he changes into night clothes and slips into bed behind Yaku. He loosely drapes an arm over Yaku and smiles as Yaku turns in his sleep to grip onto Lev. He falls asleep like that, and doesn’t think about how he’s gonna explain this all to Yaku in the morning. For now, he just lets it be and enjoys the moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written levyaku before so,,,,


End file.
